The subject invention relates to the field of object attachment systems and to clips for object attachment purposes.
Clip systems for attaching sundry devices to other objects are well known and are widely used. One example that readily comes to mind is the standard clip system on STANLEY(copyright) brand and other measuring tapes in which a belt clip is attached to the casing of the measuring tape with a screw.
A further development of that concept is apparent from U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,966 by Stephen B. Potter, issued Jun. 25, 1991 for Magnetic Tool Holder. In that refinement, the above mentioned attachment screw in effect is replaced by a magnet that releasably retains the measuring tape or other tool on the belt clip or similar implement.
That prior art also provides a U-shaped receptacle with a dovetail cross section between the belt clip or similar implement and the measurement tape or other tool.
Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,535 by Paul J. Valenti, issued May 20, 1997 for xe2x80x9cClip for Handgun Support.xe2x80x9d An embodiment of that clip also uses screws for attachment thereof to a handgun, thereby requiring drilling and tapping of holes into that gun. Another embodiment mentions adhesives for that purpose. Yet another embodiment provides the clip with a U-shaped mounting bracket that fits on a frame member of the handgun. Still another embodiment provides the clip with an angulated fastening flange that is molded into or otherwise attached to one of the grips of the handgun.
It is a general object of the invention to provide improved clip-type attachment systems for flashlights and other objects.
From one aspect thereof, the invention resides in a method of equipping a portable device with a clip for attachment thereof to an object. That aspect of the invention more specifically resides in the combination of providing such device with an undercut groove, providing the clip with a head fitting into that undercut groove, and attaching that clip to the portable device by fitting that head of the clip into that undercut groove.
From a related aspect thereof, the invention resides in a portable device, comprising, in combination, an undercut groove, and a device attachment clip having a head fit into that undercut groove.
From a related aspect thereof, the invention resides also in a clip for attachment of a portable device to an object, comprising, in combination, a bent over end portion, and lateral protrusions on that bent over end portion.